Server Mod Unlimited
by ShadowDeer13
Summary: Follow Minecraft player noober8243 in his travels throughout a gigantic server with almost every mod available. So if you like it, please submit links to mods you want to see in the story. I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Also feel free to leave your skin and user name and it might appear in a chapter.


**Server Mod Unlimited**

Chapter 1

A user appeared on the shore of an Island in Minecraft. His name was noober8243 his appearance was a Scrubs John Egbert skin and his goal was to experience adventure on this server. He looked around. "Alright where should I go?" In front of him was a small wooden dock beyond which lay a sea without any other form of landmass like the one he was on. He looked behind him, there was a path leading into a dense forest and… "What the fuck was that?!" Noober saw a face peering at him behind a tree. All he could see was a little white. "Who are you?" Noober ran towards the spy. "I said who…" There was no one there only a brown patch of dirt. "Okay first rule of Minecraft never dig straight down." Noober punched the dirt out. Two blocks down he saw lava. "What the hell was that?"

Looking ahead he saw a sword floating on the ground. "Huh, guess she dropped it." It wasn't a girl, it was a boy, but you'll see that soon. Why he assumed it was a girl I'll never know. So he picked it up and checked his inventory. "Cool its metal. No bar either." He looked at the path beside him. "This has gotta lead to a house or something. Something like a village, oh, my gosh I can join a village! A ninja village. But first…" Noober looked around the forest and saw nothing new. "I'll kill some pigs on the way." He armed his sword and started to walk the path.

Not much happened on that walk for a while. Eventually Noober came to a five way crossroad. He looked at the leftmost sign that read: Gaytown. The next one said Fagville, then Kickass City, then Penisberg, then finally Gaytown 2. "Why do these towns have such silly names?" Noober thought. He decided to go down the center path as he was not a homosexual.

"Wonder why they chose such implacable names for their towns." That's not the right word dumbass. He journeyed on for a bit until he saw something in the distance. A tall golden wall adorned with redstone torches with a double set of metal doors in the center. Beside them were guards in diamond armor protecting what appeared to be levers? "Excuse me?" Said Noober, running over to the guards. He noticed that one had an eye covered in hair and the other had several bars covering his face. "Can I join your village?" Both guards drew their swords. The one with the bars on his face shouted. "Fuckin noob!" "You Noobs think you can just walk around anywhere you want in our world?" The hair eyed player asked rhetorically. Noober was scared. "It… it's a public server." "Not for noobs!" Suddenly the barfaced one exploded. "What the fuck?" Shouted the guy with the covered eye. "Who's out there?" A figure stepped out from the dark. He had a Jason Voorhees skin and was brandishing a strange black sword.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shouted the remaining guard. "Kill me and find out." Responded the stranger. "You think I'm scared?" Said the guard. "I've got 10 sharpness 10 fire and 10 looting on this thing." "That's nice." Replied the stranger. "Your mommy enchant that for you?" "Fuck you!" The guard charged chopping at the stranger. The slasher skinned warrior sidestepped then hacked at the guard. One eyes body fell before disappearing leaving behind his sword, armor, bow, and golden apples. The slasher looked at Noober. "Hey do you know why he didn't have arrows?" "No" Said Noober. Frightened he drew his sword. "Okay follow me." "Why?" "Because those assholes are going to kill you if you stay here. Come, I'll explain what's happening on the way." Noober hesitated. This guy could probably kill him in a second. Then again he didn't have much of an option; he was hungry with a singular sword and a piece of dirt. He was far from the other villages and hadn't eaten since he arrived. "Okay." Said Noober looking at his food bar. But can I get something to eat first?"

The stranger tossed an apple Noobers way. "Walk and eat towards that river over there." Said the stranger, gesturing towards the river on the right side of the wall. "I'll catch up in a minute." Noober followed orders. He went towards the river and ate the golden apple he'd gotten. He then arrived at the river and just stared at it. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly the stranger ran past him screaming. "Hop in the fucking river!" He shouted before doing so himself. Noober hesitated. Then, he heard a big explosion. He looked back towards the village and saw a giant hole in the ground and one diamond armored Trollface running at him from the wreackage.

"Shit!" Noober jumped into the river. He started drowning slowly as he traveled down river. Before he could drown he rose out of the water. "Hey bro." Noober turned to his left and saw his rescuer. "Uh, hi. Who are you?" Noober said jumping out of the water. "How rude of me." Said the stranger bending over. "Type / ID, then click on me." Noober typed it in then clicked on him. A popup read: "Name: ShadowDeer13. Skin: Jason Voorhees. Goal: Defend players from greifers." "Oh cool. So were you the guy stalking me when I arrived?" "I wasn't stalking you I had just arrived back on the island and I was just staring at the ocean and saw you spawn then you ran at me so I left a wooden sword then dug away." "So then why did you follow me?" "I didn't. It just worked out that I was traveling this way to get some resources. Wanna tag along?" Noober looked around. "Do I have a choice?" "Not really, but you can risk being on your own." "So… no." Shadow placed two boats in the water. "C'mon we've got a lot of river to cover."


End file.
